Description: (Adapted from the application) The role of the centralized Morphology Core is to assist affiliated Diabetes and Endocrinology Research Center investigators who require light microscopic evaluation of cells and tissues. The resources available through the Morphology Core include a number of techniques; we perform standard histology (including special stains), cryotomy, and immunohistochemistry. Autoradiography and in situ hybridization can be made available upon request. Each one of these basic techniques may be further adapted to suit projects with special requirements. Consultation with investigators as regards methods of sampling and fixations are available, and we encourage investigators to take this step when they start a new project. A diagnostic service is also offered: the Director studies the histologic slides of the researchers who require it and provides them with a written histopathologic report. This is an important process especially for those projects in which the decisive endpoint is a morphologic change. Drawing on all these approaches, the Morphology Core offers an extensive gross and microscopic diagnostic service to those investigators who require it. In summary, this service facility is set up to help investigators by adding, whenever needed, the dimension of morphology to their research protocols.